


Wes Weston and the Quest to Find Danny's Obsession

by EchoGhost



Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Ghost Obsessions, Wes trying to be clever, space obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: Wes figures the best way to crack the Fenton/Phantom case is to use Danny’s obsession against him. If only he knew what it was.
Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847095
Comments: 27
Kudos: 215





	1. Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter was based on three prompts from the 2020 DannyMay Challange, and they are also posted there on their corresponding days. Those days are 6, 13, and 20.

Everybody knew ghosts had obsessions. Some were painfully obvious, like the Box Ghost, and others were more subtle.

What bothered Wes the most was trying to figure out what Danny's was.

Everyone was convinced it was some sort of superhero-type thing, Phantom had to save the town and everyone in it.

But he just didn't see that from Fenton. Sure, the kid ran out to fight the ghost of the day. The thing is they usually came because they wanted to fight _him_.

So what would it be? 

That's when Wes started his reconnaissance mission. After a week of subtle stalking through the school, he finally caught a break.

The teacher decided to have the class grade their own assignment that day and for once Fenton hadn't slept through class and did the assignment. 

The teacher told them to place a star next to their correct answers and to fix the incorrect answer in the margins. It wasn't too hard especially with it being multiple choice.

After a few minutes of grading and the occasional debate on if some questions could have more than one correct answer, they finished.

With everyone else distracted with handing in their assignments, Wes turned to see if that stupid ghost kid was doing anything suspicious. 

Danny was smiling down at his desk doodling away without a care in the world. Wes straightened up in his seat to try and get a better look. The paper was _covered_ in a variety of pencil lead stars. It looked like he had gotten all the answers right and then just kept adding stars. 

Tucker leaned in close to Danny with his hand cupped over his mouth he imitated talking over a walkie talkie, "Paging Space Cadet. This is Earth, do you read me?"

Danny perked up but still had that stupid grin on his face. "Yeah what's up?"

"As cool as the DIY galaxy you got going on is, you should really turn that in."

Danny dropped his pencil in surprise, actually, his pencil dropped _through_ his hand, "Aw crud I didn't mean to get so carried away." He was quick to scramble out of his seat so he could turn in the assignment.

Wes made sure to make a note of that.


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes thinks he’s cracked the code and uses a tutoring session with Danny to set his plan in motion.

Wes had done his research and now probably knew more about Fenton than he'd ever care to admit. But he did get some very crucial information from one Valerie Gray.

Turns out Danny doesn't just like to doodle stars, but he actually wanted to be an astronaut. If Fenton wasn't such a two-faced jerk, Wes would find that charming.

He thought the hard part of the research was out of the way, but it turned out finding a natural way to implement it was harder.

How do you casually bring up outer space?

That's when Wes learned that Danny was bombing his math class and he figured that was his in. Wes waltzed up to their teacher after Danny left and offered his services as a tutor for his fellow student.

That afternoon the two sat in the library with a single math book between, Danny had "misplaced" his. Danny lazily rested his head in his hand as Wes went over the assignment.

"Why are you doing this?" He finally asked.

"Because you're failing? And math isn't hard."

"Pfft, easy for you to say. Besides, I meant why are you helping me? I thought you hated me?"

"I don't hate you; I just don't trust you. Completely different."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Wes copied down the first problem, a simple solve for x. "Okay, so what about this don't you get?"

"I don't know? The whole thing?"

"You just solve for x. You have a and b so you can fill that in and a^2 + b^2 = c^2."

"But what's c?"

"That's the problem, Danny."

"No, but like where is it?"

"Oh, it's x."

"What? Why?"

"It's just a variable. It's not a big deal." Wes picked up his pen, "see you use the formula and plug in what you do know."

"Okay??"

"Did you sleep through this class?"

"What? Ms. Lansberry has a very soothing voice and it's the first class of the day. I can't help that I'm tired."

"Is it because you're a ghost?"

"No _Wes_ , it's because our town is haunted, and I live above the interdimensional portal between the two worlds. _You_ try sleeping through that!"

"Touché."

"Can we just get back to the math problems instead of my life problems?"

"Yeah sure." Wes looked at the page trying to figure out if there was another way he could explain this, then he remembered his other mission. "Let's try looking at it another way. Say a is a rocket on the launchpad."

Danny perked up, "a rocket? Why a rocket?"

"Because I heard a rumor that you want to be an astronaut. That true?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so a is the rocket, b is the ground and this point here is a guy just standing looking at the rocket."

"What's he doing that for?"

"I don't know? He's a photographer? Yeah, he's gonna take a picture." Wes watched as Danny nodded before continuing his lesson, "If a is how tall the rocket is, and b is how far the photographer is away from the rocket, what's the distance between where he's standing and the tip-top of the rocket?"

"You mean the nose?"

"Yeah, whatever. Plug the numbers into the formula."

Danny did as he was told then looked back at him, "now what?"

"What's the square of a?"

Danny pulled the calculator closer and typed in the problem, "and then do that to b?"

"Yeah, then what?" Wes prompted.

"You add them together?"

Wes nodded encouragingly, "you got it."

Danny pulled back staring at the page, "that's not the answer."

"Almost there. Look back at the problem."

It took a moment, but the lightbulb finally clicked. He solved the problem and smiled at Wes. "Is that it?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah, now do it again. This time we need to know how tall the rocket is." Wes pointed to the next problem and this time was silent as Danny worked through it.

Danny blew through the section once he got in the right mindset. He started to make up his own scenarios of using a telescope to look at the moon and the transit of Venus. Not that Wes knew what that meant, but it didn't matter.

Then it was time for the next section, circumference.

Danny slummed, "why circles?" He lamented.

"But they're not just circles Danny, they're planets."

A grin broke across his face like wildfire and Wes had to look away once he noticed the light in Danny's eyes wasn't just excitement, but literal light. Green ethereal light from within.

Wes refocused on the lesson, doing his best not to think about how he was teaching a space obsessed ghost how to do math.

They were almost done when Danny let out a small gasp and dropped his pencil. "I gotta go."

"What? Why?"

Danny decided to ignore Wes's questions and darted off. Not a moment later Phantom was outside just as a second ghost appeared.

"Wait how'd he know that ghost was going to be here?" Is he psychic? Some sort of ghostly premonition? That would explain why Phantom always shows up first. Wes shook his head, that kid was too overpowered.

Wes gathered up both of their things and headed outside, figuring he could meet Danny after the fight.

Wes kept his distance and winced as Phantom got slammed into the parking lot. The ghost kid easily shook off the blow and rocketed himself back into the fray.

As he watched the fight, Wes noticed a chunk of asphalt was stuck to Phantom's boot. No that wasn't right, it kept moving around his ankle, slowly making its way up his leg. Once Phantom used the thermos to trap the ghost he landed not too far from Wes.

"Hey wait," Wes called, easily getting his attention. He held out Danny's backpack as he pointed at the chuck of debris that was spinning around his waist. "What's with that rock?"

Danny looked down, surprised to see the chunk of pavement float around his waist.

"What are you a small sun and that got caught in your orbit?"

The pure joy that followed was overwhelming. Ectoplasmic green freckles blossomed across Danny's cheeks and nose as he reached for the floating rock. "I have a satellite!" The rock ignored his grasp and instead orbited his hand.

"I always wanted to discover a planet." He beamed not taking his eyes off it, "I'll call you Persephone," he cooed like it was a baby.

Wes sighed and pulled Danny's phone out of his bag. He typed a quick text to Sam and Tucker, "It's Wes. Danny's acting weird. We're in the back parking lot behind the school."

Sam was quick to reply, "what do you mean _weird_?"

Wes held up the phone, "Hey Danny, smile. We got to commemorate the discovery of the planet Persephone."

Danny turned with a huge grin proudly holding up his hand to show off his prize. Wes waited for the right moment where the rock was clearly visible to be floating above Danny's hand and made sure Danny was in frame as well.

He sent the image and added, "that weird enough?"

It took about ten minutes for Sam and Tucker to arrive and another five for Wes to explain the course of events as Danny kept interrupting with his nonstop blathering.

Wes seriously regretted everything that led to this moment.


	3. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny suffers the consequences of Wes’s meddling.

Danny sat curled up on his bed, knees to his chest, with his back pressed against the headboard. He didn’t know how he was going to go to school tomorrow after what had happened.

He hardly knew what had happened himself.

How had he gone from ending his tutoring session with Wes to fight Skulker, to blathering like an idiot over a rock?

No, he knew how. He let himself get carried away, too swept up in his own excitement. Danny sighed and hugged his pillow even tighter, he must have sounded so stupid.

The knock on his door drew him out of his mental spiral, if only just.

"Hey Danny, it's me. Can I come in?" His sister asked.

Great, they told her, didn't they? "Go away Jazz."

"Come on Danny, I just want to talk."

"Isn't that all you ever want to do?" He grumbled.

Jazz took that as admittance and slipped inside. "I heard what happened."

"Figures." He huffed in defiance and turned invisible. If she insisted on talking it didn't mean she could stare.

"Danny." She chided, "why are you hiding?"

"Because I don't want you psychoanalyzing me."

She sat on the edge of his bed, "I just want to make sure you're okay."

He sighed and faded back into view. "I'm fine Jazz. I just-" he really didn't want to admit how embarrassed he felt.

"You just what?"

"I just can't believe I was such a dweeb in front of _Wes_ of all people. He's gonna tell everyone what a big dork I am, and I'll never live it down."

"Oh, you're just embarrassed."

"Of course I am!" He blurted out then hesitated, what did she mean by _just_? "What were _you_ thinking?"

"Nothing! I was just- it doesn't matter." She quickly composed herself before adding, "I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think. And besides, what's wrong with having interests?"

"Easy for you to say." He let the pillow fall out of his grip, "your interests make _you_ sound smarter. _I_ sound like a babbling five-year-old."

"You don't sound like a five-year-old." She started but he cut her off.

"I named a rock, Jazz. A chunk of the ground that just got caught up in my ghost energy or whatever and I claimed it as a planet and named it."

"Speaking of," she wrung her hands together nervously and Danny wasn't sure why. "Where is it?"

Danny shrugged, "don't know. It stopped hanging around when I changed back."

"Oh." Jazz was quiet for a moment, contemplating.

Danny hated being in the stoplight like this, he had to break the tension, "What?"

"You don't mind that it's gone?"

He shrugged. He really wasn't sure what to think of it. If anything, he didn't want to think about it at all. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get his head out of the clouds so easily next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter was based on three prompts from the 2020 DannyMay Challange, and they are also posted there on their corresponding days. Those days are 6, 13, and 20.


End file.
